Crack Comics Vol 1 6
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * The Kite-Men * The Master * Karlo Klug Other Characters: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Weasel Nolan ** three henchmen Other Characters: * unnamed girl | StoryTitle9 = Wizard Wells: "Dead Man's Prints" | Synopsis9 = | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Tug Antagonists: * Other Characters: * | StoryTitle10 = Madam Fatal: "The Second Madam Fatal" | Synopsis10 = | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * | StoryTitle11 = The Clock: "The Skull Gang" | Synopsis11 = The Clock invents a paralyzing gun, and Pug simultaneously invents a system for tracking radioactive prints using ultraviolet light. A Skull Gang burglar breaks into O'Brien's home; the Clock paralyzes him; they paint the soles of his shoes with invisible radioactive liquid, and let him "escape," then follow him to the gang's hideout, where after two fistfights the gang is subdued and turned over to the police. The pasty-white ghastly faces of the Skull Gang turn out to not be masks, but an effect from eating small doses of arsenic over a long period. | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * The Skull Gang Other Characters: * Locations: * New York City Items: * O'Brien's Paralyzing Gun Vehicles: * | StoryTitle8 = Jane Arden // Lena Pry | Synopsis8 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer8_1 = Monte Barrett | Penciler8_1 = Russell E. Ross | Inker8_1 = Russell E. Ross | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Jane Arden (across top halves of pages) * Lena Pry (across bottom halves of pages) | StoryTitle2 = Space Legion: "The Green Men of Hemades" | Synopsis2 = | Writer2_1 = Vernon Henkel | Penciler2_1 = Vernon Henkel | Inker2_1 = Vernon Henkel | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Space Legion Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Ned Brant | Synopsis5 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer5_1 = Bob Zuppke | Penciler5_1 = R.W. Depew | Inker5_1 = R.W. Depew | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Ned Brant | Writer6_1 = Bob Powell | Penciler6_1 = Bob Powell | Inker6_1 = Bob Powell | StoryTitle6 = Lee Preston of the Red Cross: "Adventure of the Blind Soldier" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Alias, the Spider: Tom Hallaway gets knocked unconscious with a blackjack, his second recorded cranial concussion. * The Clock: Pug Brady gets knocked unconscious with a blackjack, his first recorded cranial concussion. * This issue of Crack Comics also featured: ** , by John Devlin ** Snappy, by Arthur Beeman ** Rube Goldberg's Side Show, by Rube Goldberg ** Off The Record, by Ed Reed ** Slap Happy Pappy, by Gill Fox | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Crack Comics #6 Oct 1940, entire issue online }}